When three-dimensional (3D) images and/or video content is displayed for viewers wearing either polarization-based 3D glasses or shutter-based 3D glasses, people without glasses can see the images displayed for creation of the 3D images or video content. Often these people without 3D glasses find the displayed content, which can be considered 2D content for viewers without 3D glasses, to be fuzzy and, therefore, at least somewhat undesirable to watch. In other situations, such 2D viewers can perceive the 2D content to be of sufficient quality that there is a disincentive to pay for, e.g., rent, 3D glasses, such that providers of the 3D content would prefer the 2D content to be less desirable to watch, in order to encourage the purchase or rental of 3D glasses. Still in other situations, the providers of 3D content may want to provide additional content, or less content, to the 2D viewers, such as an advertisement of where to buy or rent 3D glasses.